


It was Potter

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patronus, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: It's always bloody Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: It is Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Kudos: 42





	It was Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fluff that has bugged me for a while...it has made this part of a series of tiny little fluffy bits!

It was Potter who started it of course. The silly little sideways glances. The little smiles.

It was Potter who made me help him with Potions, who volunteered to help me with Defence.

He was convinced he could teach me.

He was convinced I would be able to cast a Patronus.

I knew there was too much darkness in me, too much from the War.

He was convinced I was wrong.

He was convinced he could show me the light inside of me.

Potter thinks he is so great.

Potter thinks he is so wonderful.

Potter thinks he is so clever, with his stupid hair and his stupid glasses and his stupid eyes and his stupid smiles and sideways glances.

Potter thinks he is so smart, making it all about him.

Potter thinks…

Potter thinks we should kiss and…so we do…

And then…

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

It is all Potter’s fault.


End file.
